te amare infinito
by Gen.Inusakurita
Summary: la vida no es justa. Los finales felices desaparecen...  el era mi todo y sin el... estaba muerta sin alma a la deriva..
1. venganza y amor

Mi corazón se había detenido, se había fugado de mi pecho y flotaba a la deriva por el firmamento estrellado, me convertí en un recipiente frio y vacío, mi mente divagaba en busca de una solución y mi cuerpo quería salir corriendo, pero no podía, mis piernas no reaccionaban, mantenerme en pie se me hiso una labor insostenible y caí arrodillada en la nieve,

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, no resistí la tentación de acariciar su frio y ensangrentado rostro casi podía ver como desaparecía su vida ante mis ojos, su cuerpo manchado de sangre que no era suya, su cara pálida, la cara q tantas veces había visto, un rostro que me brindaba la fuerza y la protección q necesitaba para sobreponerme al mundo de ser necesario… por primera vez en mi vida experimente un sentimiento de tanto vacio antes de él todo tenía relevancia el poder, la fuerza, el dinero… pero luego cuando apareció nada era más importante que él, ahora que se ah ido el vacio es como un agujero negro que absorbe todo lo demás en mi interior dejando solo el dolor…

solo pude susurrar una palabra una solo nombre que había sido todo.

**Jasper...**

No podía creer que hubiese sido tan estúpido ahora asta muero es un tonto sobreprotector murió por defenderme del cuchillazo de uno de mis enemigos, acaso el no sabía q yo lo podría esquivar, acaso él no sabía q era mi vida y que si me dejaba sola sería un castigo peor que la muerte…

Todo por mi culpa si él no me hubiese conocido, si tan solo me fuese alejado de él, pero fui demasiado egoísta, demasiado soberbia , creí que podía alejarme de el negociocreí que podía protegerlo, pero no pude… no vale la pena estar viva con esta culpa, pero antes de morir debo solucionar los percances de mi vida para irme en paz, no podre reunirme con él, quisiera ir a donde él va pero no puedo, tengo deudas oscuras que saldar antes de llegar allí cosas malas cosas muy malas, matar es algo que jure dejar pero ahora es lo último que hare para que me de la paz conmigo misma y con mi vida… para poder dejar este mundo.

Una ultima micion un ultimo capitulo una ultima realidad, el una vez me pregunto tranquilo ¿le temes a la muerte? yo en ese momento pensaba que podía tener una vida que podía reformarme con él a mi lado y le respondí, si si temo a la muerte temo a el castigo que me espera detras de ella.

Ahora sin mi vida aqui ya estoy muerta no me queda nada deambulo solo con una micion, si me preguntara si ahora temo a la muerte mi respuesta seria clara, sin ninguna clase de miedo, sin ninguna duda... No no temo, no puede existir castigo mas terrible mas allá de aquí, mas allá de esto.

Así que solo me encamine hacia el asesino que se ocultaba pero no lo suficientemente lejos, no lo suficientemente callado como para pasar desapercibido ante mi mirada .. me acerque lentamente como una serpiente a su presa, impnotisándolo con la mirada.

Él miraba mis manos, señal clara de nerviosismo, tenía miedo de que pudiera hacer con ellas en una situación como esta, donde no domino yo si no él, a pesar de ser mas fuerte quizás y más rápido, de tener el arma en sus manos, de ser el controlador de la situación… a pesar de eso aun "me teme", más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer, ha de ser porque a pesar de que todo juega en mi contra yo no le temo ni en lo más mínimo y no le temeré nunca más. Ya no tengo razones por las cuales vivir, nada me ata a esta tierra lo único q me mantenía en pie y me sostenía lo único que me daba una razón por la cual luchar contra lo que me había convertido, en u ser sin escrúpulos y mucho menos corazón, en una acecina detestable, lo único que me aislaba de eso, lo único que me había logrado cambiar, lo único que había podido AMAR estaba…muerto,… no podía evitar los sentimientos encontrados no podía evitar "sentir"… así que decidí que antes de poder reunirme con mi amor de nuevo...Debo cumplir una última misión ya no es el amor lo q me mantiene en pie sino la sed de venganza contra el destructor de mi alma…

A pesar de todo lo que tenía a su favor, aquí la indefensa no era yo, porque mi sed de venganza mi entrenamiento "yo" era más fuerte que cualquier arma así que lo mire a los ojos y sonreí, allí todo acabaría tanto él como yo… así cumpliría mi condena en las fauces del infierno pero sabiendo q al acabar también él pagaría por sus crímenes y se q mi amor estará allí esperándome aguardando a q salga de las llamas para estar juntos de nuevo…


	2. justos y pecadores

Justo cuando lo tenia en mis garras cuando ya no había marcha atrás cuando asesinaría al asesino, el dijo algo que no pude pasar desapercibido...

**Yo no quería fueron ordenes de arriba y esas no se desobedecen, tu mejor q nadie lo sabes**

me dio a entender que el no lo hubiese hecho, pero culpable es culpable y debe morir

...skrac...

un sonido sordo desgarro el aire, ese sonido que tanto conocía pero ya no disfrutaba me llenaba de pena pero nada es suficiente, ahora mi corazón seguía latiendo y mi cuerpo andando osea que yo podía seguir peleando, sabia a quien le habían ordenado y por quienes paso la orden y uno por uno caerian asta que llegara a la cabeza o muriera en el intento...

uno por uno, miembro por miembro, fueron cayendo y todos dijeron que no lo habían ordenado que se los habían ordenado desde arriba, lo ordenaron los jefes de la organización criminal, pero aun así con esas confecciones sucias y cobardes aun así morían en mis manos.. asta llegar a mis compañeros de rango a los que hacían el trabajo limpio de arriba a quienes no se ensuciaban las manos... uno por uno callearon solos mas cobarde tan despreciables que me da asco el solo hecho de haberlos tocado y me da pena saber que alguna vez les obedecí, saber q trabaje con ellos en el bajo mundo que me moví con sus sombras que era una de ellos"

impulsada por mi odio que es mas fuerte a mi promesa de dejar de ejercer lo que es mi profesión... el asesinato... asta llegar a la cabeza a el jefe de jefes a mi... a mi...padre...

Él lo había echo el lo había matado, yo en lo profundo lo sabia pero no lo reconoci asta que el ultimo socio me lo dijo... el muy cobarde el muy desgraciado hizo todo para salvar su pellejo pero aun asi no fue suficiente murió, no sin antes decirme donde estaba mi padre

** Sabría que vendrías... pero no me imagine que tan pronto** dijo aun volteado y afincado en la ventana

Lo mire... quería escucharlo pero mi cuerpo ya avanzaba letalmente como el angel de la muerte tras su elegido , el volteo y me miro detenidamente

** Se nota que as trabajado mucho para encontrarme, la hija prodiga vuelve a casa, pero en malas condiciones... me hace recordar cuando te entrenaba...ahhh viejos tiempos**dijo en tono que aun parecía nostálgico cargada de odio lo mire...

Me entrenaba... jeje que forma de decirlo decir que me torturaba seria propio pero no se compara a lo que padecí.

** ¿Por que?** creo que era la única pregunta que podía articular sin perder el control.

** Él me quito lo que mas quería, me costo formarte, me costo mantenerte y el vino a quitarme todo mi trabajo toda mi inversión no lo podía dejar ir, ademas la noche que e fuiste dejaste a Sheila sola y fue inevitable verla muerta** dijo molesto y intento acercase pero mi expresión no se lo permitió...

Ahora recuerdo ese día andaba con la mejor de las mejores trabajadoras de mi padre la quería aun mas que a mi y yo lo sabia, lo que el no sabe es que yo tuve que ayudar a su muerte para poder escapar.

**Sabes ella esperaba al que seguiría con el negocio familiar, esperaba a tu hermano**dijo volviendo a la ventana

si ya era larga mi lista de pecados mortales agreguémonos que mate a mi hermano, ya ni me puedo arrepentir porque otro como mi padre no era necesario en ese mundo, que ya esta lo suficientemente podrido, si que la gente se de cuenta, sin que los incrédulos sientan lo que pasa por debajo de la mesa en el bajo mundo donde se mata para vivir.

**Por eso te traje a mi... porque tu eres mi unica hija y es hora de que aprendas como es este negocio ¿quieres quedarte en el poder? o ¿prefieres la venganza de tu amor?...


	3. el gato montes

**la venganza de mi amor lo dices como si hubieses matado a mi perrito**(le dije con una sonrisa sinica de dolor y odio)**como si solo hubieses matado a otro de mis amigos... tal como mataste a mi madre crees que el dinero los devolverá... que me llenara, yo lo dudo**

El... Carlisle.. porque la palabra padre e quedaba muy grande, sonrió como si hubiese dicho una tontería, como si fuese una niña inocente a la que ahí que explicarle el mundo.

**Alice, Alice Alice... nunca fuiste tan dura como yo siempre tuviste esos sentimientos, ese remordimiento, algo que también tenia tu madre ..ohh Esme, te pareces tanto a ella, por eso murió porque quería traicionarme, ella era tan hermosa pero tan estúpida a la vez, pudo ser tan rica pudo tener todo, pero tenia que arruinarlo, pero tu, tuu eres mi hija llevas mi sangre en tus venas.. tienes todo el entrenamiento.

**Carlisle... padre**me acerque y le acaricie el rostro... el sonrió como cuando era pequeña y me compraba un dulce para compensar la tortura del entrenamiento como el lo llamaba.

Él ser que me dio la vida... y el ser que me la quito, el ser que me alimento cuando estaba pequeña.. el que me torturo para hacerme fuerte.. casi sonaba bien.. no sabia que decir, podría decir "tu no eres un padre" o "eres la peor basura y me arrepiento de tener tu ADN" pero solo le dije.

**tu me diste la vida.. y luego me la quistaste... me diste un corazón, para luego remplazarlo y darme un corazón mecánico, y me convertiste en un ángel de la muerte.. me quitaste todo... pero tuve un ángel verdadero y me lleno de amor descubrí que es amar... siento lastima por ti y porque jamas lo lograras**

Dos disparos sonaron al la par, cortando el aire, dos vidas se disolvieron cruzando el filo de la noche, su cara ensangrentada su vida desapareció de inmediato, la mia sucumbia ante una torpe agonia de sufrimiento, pronto el dolor dio paso a el decaimiento y entendi q mi vida se iva. En un ultimo movimiento rode mi cabeza para mirar a la ventana lo que pude observar fue la luna mas blanca q nunca tan blanca como la nieve, como nunca la habia visto o realmente nunca quise detenerme a mirarla realmente.

un gato montes en el horizonte brincando de techo en gato negro y alerta, creo que era un buen cazador

Mia agonia me permitio un ultimo pensamiento, si reencarnase, si a esta sanguinaria la envian de nuevo a la tierra quiziera ser una gata montesa, para brincar de techo en techo... para ser libre como el viento.. para no deberle nada a nadie.. pero mas que todo para estar con mi vida para tener una alma completa es decir encontrarme de nuevo a mi otro pedazo a mi jazz...

si no me quisieran ni en el cielo ni en el infierno... y decidieran mandar a esta sanguinaria de regreso a la tierra seria una gata montesa y correría por los techos con mi amor...ahí las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco y me fui perdiendo... te amo nos vemos...

* * *

eso es todo chikis gracias por leerme dejen sus Reviews si les gusto si tienen dudas

okas o si les hubiese gustado otro final estoy abieta a sugerencias

Un KisSS VapiricuXxx


End file.
